Shattered Summer 2
by gossippuffer
Summary: What really happened on Declan's party? Will Declan be able to save Eli on time from the trouble. Will Declan tell Eli and Fiona his biggest secret that he's hidding from everybody? Eliona
1. alarmed

Min=Mia

Declan leaned against the wall with the glass of wine in his hand. Pre-election parties were never his thing, but like every kid from high society, he had to unfortunately attend them.

_I can't believe that Jian Tao's journal got stolen from a vault, and on top of everything else, poor Darcy got accuse of negligence. The deposit box in the bank supposed to be the most secure place to keep the most valuable possessions. I guess now a day's nothing is safe anymore. At least the disks are still there, but I'll have to put each disk to a different bank as a precaution. Thank God for the good lawyer and the security camera that proved Darcy's innocence. I wonder who the girl is that pulled off robbery like that, _Declan thought.

"Is your pocket knife closed by now, or still open?" Eli asked, referring to the Declan's outburst, which came and leaned next to Declan.

"It's closed for now," Declan replied, after taking a sip of his wine. "Sorry emo boy, for going off on you like a girl whose on PMS."

"Yeah, moneybag, Eddie is still freaked out. I don't think that he'll be chewing on your socks anytime soon."

"What about you and Fiona? I hope that I didn't hurt your feelings."

"Oh, Declan," Eli teased him, making a voice like a woman, "I' m touched that after all you do care about me," he said, blinking his eyes then added, "Do you want me to give you a hug?"

"Stop making fun of me," Declan demanded.

"I can't help myself when you sound like a girl," Eli said, with his famous smirk on his face.

Eddie came running toward Declan and Eli, barking.

"Oh you got to be shitting me!" Declan said, irritated." Please don't tell me that Fiona let the dog out to attend the pre-election party."

"No," Eli said who all of a sudden got a bad feeling. "We both made sure that Eddie was locked in our room, and Fiona has been sitting next to Laura all this time. I've been keeping an eye on the princess since Bobby and Lilith are here.

"That means someone is snooping upstairs," Declan realized, what Eli was trying to say. "But who could it be?"

"Let go and find out," Eli said who picked top the dog, and carried in his arms.

Declan and Eli, who still held the dog in his arms, walked up the stairs then down the hallway. They both looked around carefully for anything unusual. The first place that they checked was Fiona's room from which Eddie escaped, but everything seemed to be in the proper place.

"Someone must have been here. Eddie couldn't have opened the door on its own. Even though he is one of the smartest dogs, I've ever seen, he cannot unlock it," Eli said.

"Yeah," Declan agreed,"Eddie is smart, sneaky and stubborn just like you, emo boy. Are you sure that both of you are not related?"

"Excuse me, but if I recall correctly, I've never chew on your socks. I promise that I'm not planning to. So, I'm quite sure, Eddie and I are not related," Eli sarcastically answered, and blinked his eyes a few times, "Why don't we split and check the rest of the house."

"Okay, you stay here on the second floor, and I'll go check the third one. Hold on, Eli, and do me a favor, lock the dog back in Fiona's room, so he doesn't run downstairs again. I'll meet you here."

Declan took the stairs to the third floor while Eli checked the rooms down the hallway. After looking into several rooms, he got out of breath. He sat down on a couch, and held on to his left side. It's been awhile, since he got of hospital, but sometimes it would still hurt from time to time.

_Man, whoever that girl was that shot me she messed me up well. I still can't put myself together_, Eli thought, with his eyes closed.

Min, who was one of the intruders at Declan's mansion, happened to be in the same room as Eli. He stood quietly behind the curtain with his gun in his hand. He saw the teen sitting down with his back facing Min.

_I've seen him before somewhere. That's the kid that shot Yoko. Because of him, Yoko ended up in jail doing hard time for six months until Fire got him out. What was his name? _Mia thought, making sure to stay unnoticed. _I recall now, its Eli. They do say what goes around, comes around. He'll regret deeply that he ever got Yoko in trouble. _

Mia put his gun behind his belt. Out of his pocket he pulled out a small bottle with chloroform. He soaked his doily with the liquid. Mia came out from behind the curtain, and sneaked silently over towards the teen that was still sitting with his eyes closed. In one quick motion Mia put the piece of the rug over his mouth and nose, and held it firm. One minute after, Eli blacked out, and lay limp on a couch.


	2. lost

Not finding anything unusual on the third floor, Declan came back to Fiona's room, and waited for Eli. After waiting quite awhile, for the prince of darkness who wasn't showing up, Declan decided to go and join the party.

_The emo boy is probably downstairs by now, and I'm waiting here like stupid for him. Knowing him, he's dancing with Fiona, and getting on Bobby last nerve. Yeah, Eli loves to rub in Bobby's face that he's the looser without a steady girlfriend,_ Declan thought.

At the party, Fiona didn't sit at the table with Laura anymore. Declan grabbed the drink from the bar, and then went outside for a smoke. At the terrace, he heard his sister raised voice, so he came closer to find out who it was that Fiona was arguing with.

"Leave my sister alone!" Declan yelled, once he saw Bobby who grabbed Fiona's wrist when she tried to walk away.

"Let me go right now!" Fiona shouted when Bobby's hand got tighter around her wrist. With the other hand, she pushed Bobby away from her who was trying to kiss her. "Declan! Help me," She yelled, begging. Declan came over running fast, and pulled his sister away from Bobby. Then he pushed him hard with his both hands, so Bobby ended up, lying on the ground.

"This is not over yet," Bobby said, getting up red on his face.

"Try me," Declan said, pissed who was now double in size from anger. Fiona stood in her brother's arms, crying. "Sis," Declan pleaded, "Go to mom, and tell her everything."

"Not so fast," Bobby said mysteriously, "Be careful Declan, something might happen to you quicker than you expect."

"What you say, it's just empty words, so stop bluffing," Declan replied, and whispered to his sister ear, "Fiona, go back home right now."

"I will have my final laugh at the end," Bobby said angry, walking towards his limo.

Fiona was in her room, lying on the bed in the long black dress when Declan came in. She looked much calmer even though her eyes were still red from crying.

"Did you finally tell mom?" Declan asked in very soft voice.

"Yes, it wasn't easy. Where is Eli? I haven't seen him the whole night," Fiona said.

"I thought that he was with you," Declan answered.

"No, the last time, I saw him, it was with you, my brother, and then you both disappear," Fiona said, petting the dog that was lying next to her on the bed, and trying to lick her face. "Eddie is probably hungry by now," she added.

"Wait here I'll go get the food and water for the trouble maker. Don't let anybody come to your room," Declan advised, "I'll knock three times, don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, lacking the door.

Downstairs in the kitchen there has been someone waiting for Declan. It was a tall and skinny man who sat behind the table with the gun on his side.

"Reid what are you doing here?" Declan asked, happy but shocked to see the agent who was wearing the black suit just in case to bland in to the party.

"Shhh" Reid said, putting his finger on top of his lips. "I'll tell you upstairs. Now come with me."

With the bowl of water and the can of dog food, Declan knocked three times onto the Fiona's door, and whispered, "It's me, Declan," Reid leaned against the wall, looking around for anything suspicious. Once Declan had left Fiona's room, both Reid and he went to Damian's office.

"Be careful from now on," Reid said once Declan locked the door. "Fire is after you. She'll do anything to get what she wants," He warned him.

"Who is Fire and why is she after me?"

"Fire is Leo's daughter and I don't know why yet." Reid explained, "I'm still undercover, so I'll find out more, it's only a matter of time. Just watch your back, and keep an eye on your sister. Is there anything you want to tell me Declan?" Reid asked.

"No,"

"Fine," Reid said looking at Declan with a suspicious eye. "Don't look for me. I'll contact you one way or the other," he said with his one raised eyebrow, "Just be careful," he added, at the end, using balcony as an escape.

_I really need to find the prince of darkness and tell him about today's events. Where is Eli anyway? I hope his not sleeping somewhere on a couch. He's been napping a lot of it lately. Chase definitely needs to change his medication, _Declan thought. _Maybe, I should have told Reid the truth about the disks. Who would think that someone like Leo had kids I wonder who the mom is? Damn it, if it wasn't for Eli who saved me from Leo, I would be a dead meat by now._


	3. fire

Friendly hint

Kira's nickname is Fire.

Min's nickname is Mia.

XOXO

Gossippuffer

_Damn it, its fucken cold,_ Eli first thought, once he gained his conscious back, which he lay with his eyes closed on the cold floor.

After awhile, the emo boy sat up with a huge pounding headache then rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them, he looked around more carefully. Eli found himself in unfamiliar place with dark gray walls, and no windows. In the room, there was no furniture, only the big light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and a big vent that was blowing cold air at his face.

_How did I get here? _He tried to recall the events, and then he touched his forehead. _This can't be good. _Emo boy thought, and got really scared when he saw his right ankle chained to the wall. G_et your ass out of here fast!_ His mind yelled, and Eli started to pull on the chain with all his strength, he could muster.

In the other room, pacing back and forth, Fire was pissed as hell at Mia and Yoko. Both of them sat behind old big table, and looked scared, paid close attention. Kira still wore the long black dress from the party, and from time to time, she would waive the gun in the air that she held tight in her right hand.

"What the hell?" She asked, sounding furious. "We all almost got cut, because one of you fuckers let the dog out!" Fire stopped, and pointed her gun towards them, moving her right hand between Mia and Yoko. "Which one of was it?" She asked, and then put her arm down.

"It was me, boss." Yoko answered, with wide open, scared eyes.

"How many times, I have to tell you that Leo is the boss, not me. I do his bidding, just like you, Yoko." Fire stated, and started to pace back and forth again. "Yoko, you're fucken lucky that I saw the dog downstairs, and came up to warn you." She rolled her eyes, thinking about Leo and how embarrassed she would have been if she got caught.

"Now Mia, you explain to me why do we have a kid chain to the wall?" She stopped, looked at him then smirked. "You know what, don't even bother answering. I'll just go, shoot him, and then dump his corpse in the river." Fire said, getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Fire, come over here and chill," Mia said, who lit up a cigarette." I kidnapped him for a reason. That is the geek that can hack into almost any computer system. I remember him well because he was the one that open the disk for Leo, and then the brat got Yoko and me in trouble."

"Fine," She replied after awhile." Let's find out how good he is, and then I'll kill him." Fire said, with an evil grin. She walked up towards one of the cabinets, and pulled out one of the syringes, then threw it to Mia. "Drug him first, so he doesn't have any stupid ideas to run away. I need some time alone to think about how to use his knowledge to my advantage. Now, both of you get out of my face." Fire said, putting her gun down on the table.

After many unsuccessful attempts to rip the chain off the wall, he stopped struggling with a shackle, and kicked the wall in frustration.

_How did I get here? How come I don't remember anything? _Eli dreadfully thought, gazing at the wall. _Maybe this is one of Declan's sick jokes, and I 'm freaking out like a dumbass over nothing._

"Yeah, it's a good one, Declan," Eli yelled, hoping that the moneybag stood behind the door, and had a good laugh."You got me. I swear that I will never let Eddie into your room again behind your back, so he can chew on your socks. Now let me out!" Emo boy firmly demanded, staring at the door.

The door cracked open, but instead of Declan, Mia and Yoko entered the room.

_Oh, fuck no, _Eli thought and stood up, getting himself ready for the worst to come.

Without saying anything, Yoko pushed Eli so hard that his back slam the wall with the loud thud. Holding onto his left side, the emo boy started to slit slowly down.

"Because of you fucken asshole, I spend six long months in jail." Yoko yelled and punched him in the stomach with all his strength. Eli suppressed the moan, and tasted his own blood. He wiped it off with the sleeve from the corner of his mouth.

"Should I feel bad about it?" Eli, in between his painful breaths, uttered.

"Don't let this brat mess with your head," Mia warned Yoko, who got so livid, that with one hand, he grabbed Eli by the neck, and started to chock him. "Here, do the honors," He added, and passed the syringe to Yoko. "That should shot him up for awhile."

Trapped in Yoko's grip, he felt losing the concisions. The emo boy tried to free himself by thrashing around. When Eli saw the needle in his other hand, he panicked and kicked Yoko hard in the stomach. They both fell on the ground, and Yoko dropped the syringe. But Mia picked it up right away, and stabbed Eli in the arm hard, pushing all the content into the vein. Once the needle pierced his skin, the emo boy blacked out. Yoko stood up while Eli lay unconscious on the floor.

"I told you to be careful around that sneaky bastard," Mia said to Yoko.


	4. fitz

Friendly note,

Min=Mia

Fire=Kira

James=Reid

Completely drugged, Eli lay unconscious on his side when Mia and Yoko entered the cell.

Hey you, get up! Min yelled and kicked him hard in the stomach. Eli coughed up more blood. "Fire is ready to see you now."

Very slowly, Eli got up, and he noticed that the shackle was off from his ankle, but his hands were tight up. Yoko pushed Eli through the door, and they all went to the room at the end of the hallway. Eli looked around for any possible way of escape as much as he could without looking suspicious.

"Sit him in front of computer," Fire said, who wore red dress.

"What the hell you want from me?" Eli asked, with the venom in his voice.

"First, learn how to talk to women!" Kira yelled, and slapped Eli hard on the cheek with an open hand.

Kira, which held the gun in her left hand, came up even closer to Eli. With right hand, she grabbed him by the hair then pulled so hard until Eli was facing her, and then with the left hand Fire put the gun to his temple.

"If I was you, I would do it right the first time unless you want to have a bullet in your brain," Kira whispered then paused, enjoying this moment. "You will transfer all the money from Fitz's account into mine, right now."Fire said, and let it go of his hair. "On the keyboard, you have a piece of the paper from which to which bank and account the money need to be transferred," and with right hand she untied Eli's hands.

Held by the gun point, Eli started to type really fast, and hacked into the Fitz's bank. At one point, he had difficulties to crack the bank firewall program, but then he successfully transferred all the money from Fitz's to Fire's account that was off-shore. Once Eli was done, Kira took few steps back. She pointed at the hanging clock and fired her gun. Eli looked up and saw that the bullet went through the number five.

"At this time tomorrow, I'll find out for sure if you did a good job. If not, you will look just like this clock on the wall." Fire said, putting her hand down. "Mia! Get him out of my sight!" Fire yelled, than she added "By the way the drug is my own invention. Have fun Yoko."

"What about you?" Yoko asked, like a child.

"I have a date with James, so I can't go all bloody to meet him. I need to look nice for our first official date. Make sure Mia he does not escape." Kira said, walking out with the gun.

Mia and Yoko took Eli back to the cell, and beat him up really badly. Every single time, when Eli fell on the floor, they would kick him in the stomach or the back until he got up on his feet again. The beating continued until he fainted then Mia drugged him again, and Yoko put the shackle around his ankle.

Declan met Reid in the old, cheap tavern. They both sat at the bar, drinking old scotch.

"I'm freak out," Declan said nervous. "On the night of the pre-election party Eli disappeared. Until this day cops haven't found him yet. Reid, you are my last hope," Declan miserably said.

"I think that Fire had Eli kidnapped. We need to bust him out otherwise she'll kill him sooner or later. It's only a matter of time when. Why would she kidnap him out of all people?" Reid asked surprised.

"Eli has a little secret. He can break into almost any computer system without being caught." Declan said who lit up a cigarette.

"So that is what gets him in trouble all the time," Reid said, thinking. "Are you sure, my friend, that there is anything else, you want to tell me? Why Fire would be after you? Reid said taking a sip of his drink and added, "It will stay between us I promise you that."

"Well," Declan said exhaling the smoke. "Not too long ago, there's been a robbery at the bank where Darcy works, and someone stole Dr. Jian Tao journal that happened to be in my possession. Fire might think that I have something more, but I don't." Declan explained.

"So you think that Fire stole it from the vault?" Reid intriguingly asked.

"I'm almost sure, the journal talked about the weapons of mass destruction." Declan said who took a sip of his scotch.

"Funny part is that Jian and Leo are brothers. Now, I know you told me the truth, or at least part of it." Reid said, lighting up a cigarette. "So, it is Eli's knowledge about computers that is useful to Kira. That makes sense." Reid stated after exhaling a big puff. "I know that Fire and the gang have a headquarters in one of the old abandoned warehouses at the end of the town. The only way to get him out is to bust in at a good time. But that might compromise the ongoing investigation."

"What investigation?" Declan curiously asked.

"Fitz's dad has been smuggling drugs and weapons for quite awhile. That is how he met Fire in the first place. But lately, they had some money issues, so the pact fell apart because Leo got pissed when he didn't received the money. Now, it looks like Fire and Fitz are at war now." Reid explained exhaling the smoke.

"I don't care about Fitz or Fire. All I want is to get Eli out of that hell hole save and sound. Fiona is going nuts at home." Declan said depressed.

"I care about Fire," Reid whispered then took a sip of his scotch.

"Why?" Declan asked surprised.

"That is the only girl that is intellectually equal to me."Reid said, and waited for Declan's reaction.

"Reid, you got to be shitting me." Declan said taken aback. "Out of all girls in this planet you fell in love with Fire?"

"Yes," Reid said looking at Declan.

"Then good luck with that because you going to need it a lot." Declan said and added, "Common Reid it's my buddy Eli that we talking about here. You got to have some plan in that big head of yours."

"At 11:00pm met me in downtown." Reid said, and passed him a piece of paper then walked out of the tavern.


	5. warehouse

The whole day, Fitz drank at Victrola pissed at the whole world that the money disappeared from the account. He definitely wouldn't let go of something serious like that, so he decided to get it back. From James, he knew where the old abandon warehouse was.

Reid and Declan drove at the end of the town together. Near the woods, Reid parked his car, and pulled out his gun.

"Are you ready?" Reid asked.

"Yes," Declan weakly said.

They both sneaked into the warehouse, and little did they know that Fire was already waiting for them.

"James," Kira said, "Or should I say agent Reid what a pleasant surprise."

"How long have you know?" Reid asked amazed.

"Since the day I met you," Fire said, in a seductive way. "Why are you here?

"Let Eli go, you know, it's wrong what you doing," Reid seriously said.

"Why?" She asked, pointing the gun at Reid.

"That is your cousin," Reid said.

"That is the lie!" Fire yelled upset, "I would never hurt a member of my family!"

"Oh, yeah?" Reid doubtfully asked. "How come Leo never told you about your mother?"

"I know you smart. You're trying to trick me." Kira said with a smirk.

"No, I don't. I'm telling you the truth. Your mother's name is Martha. That is Eli's aunt. She committed a suicide when Leo kidnapped you as a child." Reid said.

"That's impossible," Fire said, lowering the gun. "It's up to me to decide, what I'll do with Eli," Fire said. "Shh, someone else is here. I smell Fire. It's fucken Fitz." Fire stated then they all heard big loud noise. The bomb exploded, and half of the building was already in flames. "Eli is at the end of the hallway, third door to the left. Go if you want to save him. I handle Fitz myself."

The flames started to engulf the whole warehouse. They both heard gun shots on the other side of the building. Fitz and Fire were in the middle of the blood bath. Declan and Reid ran to the end of the hallway that was already filled with thick smoke. The door was locked, so Reid fired his gun, pointing at the lock, and finally opened the door. Eli, on his side lay unconscious poisoned by drugs.

"Eli! Wake up!" Declan yelled with all strength in his lungs. "Please, wake up" his buddy said, shaking Eli by both of his shoulders, but Eli's body was still limp.

"Let's get him out of here first, before we all get stuck in the warehouse," Reid said who was getting worried if they will come out of this situation. Both Reid and Declan grabbed unconscious Eli by the shoulders, and ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit. Once outside, they walked back into the woods were the car was parked.

"Here, take him to the nearest hospital," Reid said, sounding serious. "Eli needs medical help," Reid stated, and gave Declan the keys to the car. They both put limp Eli in the front seat of the car, and put the belt around his lifeless body. Eli started to cough.

"Hold on, just little bit longer," Declan said to Eli. "What about you Reid? Are coming with us?" Declan asked, worried.

"No, I can't leave Fire like that she needs me the most. This is my chance to proof to her that I truly love her no matter what. I have to go back, she's in big trouble right now" Reid said, holding his gun, and getting ready to go back to the warehouse. "Drive fast, so Fitz or his gang doesn't catch you, and let's hope that Eli will come out of this okay," Reid said, and then he went back in to the warehouse.

Declan decided to drive to the hospital were Chase worked as an emergency room doctor. The drive for Declan took forever. He was really scared for Eli. Once Declan arrived, he ran fast to get Chase, and brought him to the parking lot.

"Chase, help me! I don't know what is wrong with him. He doesn't want to wake up." Declan yelled with the panic in his voice.

"Let's get him into the hospital right away," Chase said worried, "It looks like the drug and carbon monoxide poisoning. He needs oxygen right away, and most likely I have to put the breathing tube down his throat, so he can get some oxygen to his lungs.


	6. Eli

Eli laid unconscious back in ICU with the oxygen mask on his face and chest tube on the side. He looked weak and very pale. His body was bruised all over from beating. The yellow, red, and purple spots were showing on his skin. Dark circle formed around his eyes again from lack of proper rest. He still was unable to talk who Declan stay with him all this time. Chase worried because no one knew what Eli got poison with. Chase knew one thing sooner or later he would have to find out, so he was running bunch of test on Eli, but so far nothing came out positive.

"Why did you tie him up to the bed?" Declan asked concerned.

"Because I wonder how he react, once he wake up," Chase said, "That is my biggest concern. He will have to go to the withdrawal."

"Let me out. What you want from me? Why am I tied up?" Eli screamed in pain, after few hours when he woke up.

"Eli you save, it's me Declan."

"Don't lie to me Yoko." Eli said with anger. "Fire will kill me, and we both know it. It's all about the money, the transfer. What if it went wrong, she'll kill me. Don't play stupid Yoko."

"What is wrong with him Chase?" Declan asked who tried to touch his hand, but Eli moved away from him.

"He's hallucinating from the drugs." Chase answer. "Let's step out from the room."

"You right, I call Fiona maybe she'll be able to help. When it comes to Eli, she knows him the most."

"Shit," Chase said who was looking through the glass window."I got to go back in because he pulled the chest tube out."

Chase ran to the room to put the chest tube in. Declan walked in right after Chase scared.

"Hold on to his shoulders Declan, I can't put it in while he's moving like that," Chase said. "My gloomy friend, you are giving me some hard times."

"Go away," Eli yelled, "Don't you dare touch me," Eli squirm in pain. "I hate you!"

After the third attempt, Chase was able to put the chest tube in. Eli would toss and writhe around. He was glad that he saw it right away because Eli otherwise would make himself even sicker.

"You right Declan maybe to Fiona he'll react differently." Chase said.

A few hours later Fiona arrived with reddish eyes. Without talking to anybody, she ran straight to Eli's room.

"Fiona," Eli whisper, "Tell them to untie me."

"Promise me that you don't pull anything out," Fiona said back then she untied Eli from restraints.

"Handsome, what did you do? We were all worried about you."

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Eli said, sounding depressed.

"It's going to be okay," Fiona said, and hugged Eli.

"I was hallucinating because of drugs, but I'm better now," Eli whisper, and hugged Fiona back. "In few days I'll be back to my old self."

Few days later agent Reid met Fire in the old café. They were sitting across from one another and gazing. Fire wore a tied red dress while agent Reid wore the suit.

"You know this will never work. We are on the opposite ends. You work for government while I am a first class thief," Fire said looking seductively at agent Reid.

"I hope you are not wearing your gun, so I might tell you more about your past. I assume the journal by now it's in Leo's possession." Reid stated with the smirk.

"Yes,"

"I guess the journal it's more valuable to him then me after all, it was his brother that passed away three years ago,"

"I told Leo that the disks are destroyed even though I know well that the brat still has it." Fire said with the smile.

"It's always a time to put the past behind us and start the future," Reid said who held the phone in his hand. He got up kissed Fire on the cheek. "Sorry, but I have to answer that."

Few days later Eli was out of hospital. They all went to Hamptons for few weeks to rest. Eddie ran to the ocean after Declan while Fiona and Eli laid on the blanket next to each other. Eli put his hand on Fiona's waist.

"Just me and you," He said and kissed Fiona.


End file.
